SAMSUNGGALAXYS8
SAMSUNG GALAXY S8 The Samsung Galaxy S8, Samsung Galaxy S8+ (shortened to S8 and S8+, respectively) and Samsung Galaxy S8 Active are Android smartphones produced by Samsung Electronics as part of the Samsung Galaxy S series. The S8 and S8+ were unveiled on 29 March 2017 and directly succeed the Samsung Galaxy S7 and S7 Edge, with a North American release on 21 April 2017 and international rollout throughout April and May. The S8 Active was announced on 8 August 2017, and is exclusive to certain U.S. cellular carriers. Software The Galaxy S8 launched with the Android 7.0 "Nougat" operating system with the proprietary Samsung Experience (formerly TouchWiz) user interface and software suite.60 The software features a suite of assistant functions known as "Bixby", which is designed primarily to interact with Samsung's bundled applications and other supported services. The feature allows the use of voice commands to perform phone functions, can generate cards shown on a home screen page (replacing the Flipboard integration formerly featured) based on a user's interactions, and perform searches utilizing object recognition via the camera. Bixby will support third-party integration via an SDK. The S8 supports the use of a docking station known as Samsung DeX to access a PC-like desktop environmenton an external display, with support for mouse and keyboard input.69 On 21 April 2017, coinciding with the phone's official retail date, reports surfaced that the default music player on the Galaxy S8 would be Google Play Music, continuing a trend that started with the S7 in 2016. Hardware The Galaxy S8 and S8+ both feature 1440p OLED displays, with an 18.5:9 aspect ratio taller than the 16:9 ratio used by the majority of smartphones; the S8 has a 5.8-inch panel, while the S8+ uses a larger 6.2-inch panel. The displays on both devices curve along the side bezels of the device, with minimal bezels that Samsung markets as an "Infinity Display", and the display panel itself has rounded edges. They use DCI-P3, offering what screen-testing website DisplayMatedescribes as the largest native color gamut, highest peak brightness, highest contrast rating in ambient light, highest screen resolution, lowest reflectance, and highest contrast ratio. The S8 features an octa-core Exynos 8895 system-on-chip and 4 GB of RAM; models in North American markets utilize the Qualcomm Snapdragon 835 instead. Both chips are manufactured by Samsung with a 10 nm process. They contain 64 GB of internal storage, expandable via microSD card. The Galaxy S8 is one of the first smartphones to support Bluetooth 5, supporting new capabilities such as connecting two wireless headphones to the device at once. It is also bundled with Harman AKG earbuds. Both smartphones have improved satellite navigation over the predecessors by including Galileoreceivers. In the United States, the S8 and S8+ are available in Midnight Black, Orchid Gray, and Arctic Silver color options, whereas gold and blue are available internationally. The blue option was made available in the U.S. in July 2017. Pros and Cons Pros: Fantastic Design Galaxy S8 and S8 Plus are among the most beautiful phones. The phones look amazing and they are sleek all around. We are used to the great design from Samsung, and this time, as always, the company did a fantastic job. The phones have a big beautiful display, and the size of the display didn’t ruin the design as the phones are not too big and bulky. On the contrary, all is packed nicely and with style. The phone feels comfortable to hold. You can choose between two sizes and a few color options. If you want to own a stylish and simply beautiful phone that has all the features you need, one of these may be a perfect choice for you Excellent Display The top-notch display really makes a difference. If you want the phone that comes with a great display, Samsung Galaxy S8 is the phone to buy. It comes with so-called “Infinity display” that as the company says, sets a new standard for immersive experiences. The 5.8-inch AMOLED display is bright, sharp and simply amazing. It also offers fantastic contrast. Top-Notch Hardware And Specification As always, Samsung flagships came with excellent hardware and specification in general. The phones have a Qualcomm Snapdragon 835 chipset (in the United States), and Samsung Exynos 8895 (in Europe and Asia). What else? The 4 GB RAM, and 64 GB internal storage. When it comes to internal storage, if you find 64 GB not enough, you can expand it up to 256 GB. Great Camera One of the most important things is the camera, and Samsung has every reason to boast with the one on S8 and S8 Plus. Don’t let the number of megapixels fool you. You may think it is not enough, but when it comes to the camera, it is not about the numbers, it is about the quality. The flagships have 12 MP camera with f 1.7 aperture and 8 MP front camera also with f 1.7 aperture. There is 8x digital zoom, multi-frame image processing, pro mode and more. You will create many awesome photos and videos – you can count on the exceptional experience. Features And Security The Samsung Galaxy S8 and S8 Plus come with so many awesome features. You can enable and disable them according to your needs and desires, such as Always on display, One-handed mode, Blue light filter, and more. All these features make the experience enjoyable and fun. When it comes to security, S8 is a great choice. You can unlock your device in many ways, including the fingerprint and Iris scanner.If you want to make sure all your files, photos, and other things you don’t want to share with others are protected, you can set up a Secure folder. All these things make S8 and S8 Plus worth having. Water Resistant Among many other cool things these phones have, we have to mention the fact they are water resistant. They are also dust resistant. The phones come with the IP68 rating. The IP stands for the International Protection Marking, and the digits show the resistance to dust and water. The first digit is for dust and the second one is for water.It can be in the up to 1.5m deep water for 30 minutes. Cons: Battery The Samsung Galaxy S8 comes with 3000 mAh battery, and S8 Plus comes with 3500 mAh battery. The question is, can this be enough for such a powerful phone? The way you use your phone has a huge impact on the battery life. If you play games, surf the web all day long, you can’t except that the battery will last as long. In other words, if you are a power user, you will have to charge the phone more often.There are many things you can do in order to improve the battery life on Samsung Galaxy S8. Still, Samsung could do this better. But, don’t worry too much, as S8 comes with fast charging. And yes, it does charge really fast. Fingerprint Reader Position When speaking of Samsung Galaxy S8 cons, we have to mention fingerprint reader position. It is pretty weird. Samsung decided to place fingerprint reader right next to the phone’s rear camera. You will find that fingerprint reader is hard to reach.